Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and apparatus for making soap.
Description of the Related Art
The manufacture of soap is a dangerous and difficult process and has accordingly generally been limited to commercial production. However, recently, enthusiasts have begun making soap at home using well known manual processes. However, the known manual processes of making soap at home tend to be complex and potentially dangerous to the soap-maker. Often, these manual processes use lye in making soap. When lye is combined with high water temperatures, a chemical reaction takes place which could create a fatal hazard for the soap-maker.
Further, precise control over the ingredients in soap-making is required to make soap with the proper pH balance. Controlling temperatures of oils, chemicals and water at each stage in the process of making the soap becomes difficult and could result in incorrect acidity. Other undesirable properties may also emerge while attempting to create soap in a home laboratory. If the manufacture deviates from known processes even slightly, the soap-maker must use additional ingredients, wasting time and resources.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for easing the process of making soap in a non-commercial setting.